


Carry On

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baird vows that his family will carry on, after the death of a son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Baird's wife (and Neal's mother) as she appears here is an OFC of my own creation (she was never given a name in canon); Graeme was the name given to Baird's son killed in the Immortals War by Pierce, but never mentioned in the books.

Baird crossed the room to his wife, quietly.

Ottilia turned from the window. "Baird, Graeme is _dead_." She knew of the horrors of war, but this was her son. "I—-I would rather Neal hear this from us."

"Of course."

"Mithros, I have a letter from Graeme, still on the desk—-"

On top of the account books, unopened. Baird knew where the letter was. "We'll carry on," he promised, grasping her hands in his as she wept for her son. "And I will go to Neal, Ottilia."

He was determined to piece his family together again, no matter what it took.


End file.
